Different
by springboynyet
Summary: [Chap 3] persetanan dengan kata cuek dan playboy yang dimiliki keduanya. Tuhan sudah menggariskan mereka dalam satu dokumen yang sama dan menggiring mereka kearah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, sebuah ikatan janji suci yang telah dipersiapkannya. (KaiSoo/GS) (mohon maaf untuk fanfiction pates saya hapus)
1. Chapter 1

well, sebelumnya saya mau minta maap sebesar besarnya karna ff pates saya hapus. kenapa? ada suatu hal yang bersangkutan dan ff itu tidak bisa saya lanjutkan. jadi... saya mohon maaf sekali lagi bagi pembaca dan sebagai gantinya saya membuat ff deffrent ini untuk menggantikan ff pates.

selamat membaca! 


	2. Chapter 2

usia 20tahun. menjadi rapper+dancer sejak 19 tahun. hidup penuh kemewahan dan dikelilingi wanita wanita cantik. mobil mewah motor besar rumah mewah. lengkap sudah hidupnya. ah jangan lupakan, kekasihnya yang seorang diva cantik. well, tak usah diingat pun sebenarnua tak apa. kenapa? err diva cantik ini adalah seorang janda beranak 2 yang umurnya hanya berbeda sedikit dengan umur ibunya. wah wah, bahkan seorang tante tante saja dapat segera dimiliki olehnya. bagaimana jika seorang nenek nenek? atau.. yang seumuran dengannya nanti? ya sepertinya kita berikan tepuk tangan saja kepada seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.  
Defferent .

.  
Kaisoo .

.

bertubuh atletis, tegap dan tinggi adalah impian seluruh pria didunia ini. bahkan impian wanita juga, ehm maksudnya impian wanita untuk memiliki pria idaman seperti itu. well, Jongin memiliki semuanya yang diinginkan oleh pria pria diluar sana. penggemar dimana mana, sekali menebar pesona wanita akan langsung jatuh berlutut. kurang ajar memang, tapi itulah Kim Jongin. si pawang wanita.

"Jongin-ah bangun cepat jika tidak akan kupatahkan iphone pemberian tante itu" Kim Joonmyeon. atau lebih tepatnya manager hyung dari seorang Kim Jongij sedang berusaha membangun kan Jongin yang sampai saat ini masih nyaman bergelung dibalik selimut hangatnya.

"sial. ugh Kim Jongin bangun ayolah! atau kupatahkan iphone mu!" katanya lagi. "aish, hyung! baiklah baiklah aku akan bangun." balasnya sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi"

"cepat ya! jangan lupa cukur jenggotmu!" teriak Joonmyeon.

.

.

beberapa menit berlalu. Jongin keluar kamar dengan setelan simpel namun elegan. ia berjalan menuju meja makna dan menemukan sebuah kotak makanan berisi dua tumpuk pancake dan segelas americano hangat yang sangat cocok untuk menghangatkan tubuh di cuaca yang dingin ini. "habiskan makananmu lalu kita akan cepat berangkat" ucap Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran ditangannya. "ah jangan lupakan jad- ASTAGA JONGIN KAU KENAPA BELUM MENCUKUR JENGOT MU?! HARI INI ADA PEMOTRETAN KAU TAHU?!" Joonmyeon menganga melihat Jongin yang sedang asik makan dengan jenggot menjijikan yang masih menempel di bawah dagunya.

"aku tak mau mencukurnya. ini kenang kenanganku sejak aku putus dari tante Cha Jisoo itu. katanya dengan jenggot ini aku terlihat dewasa" ucapnya dengan mulut oenuh makanan. Joonmyeon hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya "ck. sudahlah cepat makan aku tak mau tau habis ini jenggotmu harus dipangkas habis." ucapnya. "halah. oke lah oke. sebagai gantinya kau harus memberi tahu partner kerjaku untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan" jongin mengelap mulutnya lalu segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi lagi -tentu saja untuk mencukur jenggotnya-

.

.  
waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7waktu Korea Selatan. Jongin masih setia duduk didepan kaca besar dengan lampu lampu disekelilingnya. berbagai macam alat make-up tersedia didepannya. Jongin yang notabenenya tidak bisa berdandan -jelas saja dia laki laki- hanya memasrahkan diri kepada sang makeup artist untuk me makeover wajahnya.

pintu ruang makeup terbuka memperlihatkan Joonmyeon yang membawa 2cup coffe yang sepertinya baru dibelinya tadi dengan pundak mengapit ponsel hitam miliknya. "yaya sayang, aku mengerti. tenang saja aku akan pulang cepat karna jadwal milik anak hitam itu hanya sampai jam 5sore saja hari ini" ucapnya lalu meletakkan satu cup coffe yang dibelinya didekat Jongin. tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sengit yang Jongin berikan karena panggilan 'anak hitam ' yang diberikannya ia kembali membalas telpon yang sepertinya dari sang istri, Kim Yixing.

"iya sayang, baiklah kututup dulu. sampai jumpa lagi ya. dah. muach" joonmyeon meraih ponselnyandan memperhtikannya dalam diam sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "oh ayolah, hyung! kau ini menjijikan sekali. ew" ucap Jongin sambil berpura pura muntah. "ini hal yang wajar bagi seseorang yang sudah menikah. kau pasti akan merasakannya nanti. dan- oh tentu saja bersama seseorang yang seumuran denganmu bukan tante tante lagi. hAHAHAHA"

BRUK

sebuah kuas make up terbang dengan indah mengenai dahi Joonmyeon. dengan sebal Jongin tertawa sinis sambil menatap manager nya yang tengah kesakitan terasebut. "sialan kau, hyung! rasakan balasannya" balasnya.

.

.  
pukul delapan, Jongin sudah dipanggil oleh asisten Jung untuk segera ke tempat pemotretan. dengan setelan kaos hitam yang dibalut jas abu abu santai juga celana senada dengan jas itu Jongin terlihat sangat tampan dan tapi jujur saja Jongin memang sudah tampan dengan pakaian apa saja. rambutnya yang sengaja di atur agak berantakan namun rapih memberikan kesan fresh untuk Jongin.

Jongin berdiri didepan kamera dan melakukan photoshoot dengan tenang. setelah beberapa kali mendengar jepretan dari arah kamera Jongin pun akhirnya menyelesaikan sesi pertama pemotretannya dan bergantian dengan seorang perempuan mungil yang disebut sebut sebagai partner kerjanya beberapa hari nanti. ah- Jongin tahu siapa dia, dia adalah lawan mainnya disebuah film ketika berumur masih belasan taun. dia Do Kyungsoo. anak seorang seniman terkenal di Korea, Do SiHwa.

perempuan itu memakai dress putih dengan polkadot hitam dibeberapa tempat dan blazer hitam. rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah tanpa hiasan lainnya. "cuek sekali"Jongin mendelikan matanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang melewatinya begitu saja. "Jongin! ayo cepat ganti baju untuk sesi kedua!" Jongin mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju ruang ganti.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo itu... jomblo kan?" tanya nya. "Kyungsoo? tumben kau bertanya. naksir ya?" Jongin mencibir malas menanggapi godaan Joonmyeon. "bukan gitu. yapokonya cepat beritahu aku!" balas Jongin, Joonmyeon tertawa lirih lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya gemas. "ya... yang kudengar sih dia sepertinya jomblo. btw, Kyungsoo baru saja putus dari kekasihnya lo, kenapa tak kau embat saja? lumayan kan Kyungsoo itu juga tak kalah cantik dari sitante lalu keluarga kalian juga dekat" ucap Joonmyeon. Jongin terdiam mendengar kata kata akhir yang keluar dari mulut managernya. ia merenung. benar juga, Kyungsoo itu cantik sangat cantik malahan. polos, baik, namun sayang cuek. persetanan dengan kata kata cuek itu jika diteliti lebih Kyungsoo benar benar lebih dari sempurna.

"hyung.."

"err... jika... jika aku pdkt dengannya apa tidak papa?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup "siapa? Kyungsoo? waah istriku akan senang sekali. kau tahu Jongin? setelah ini kau akan melakukan sesi photo bersamanya dan melakukan beberapa scene romance dalam tema beberapa hari kedepan. ohya mengenai istriku, Kyungsoo adalah sahabat istriku, kau bisa menanyakan banyak hal kepada istriku jika mau" "eh benarkah? waaa. thanks, Hyung!"

.

.

"YA! bagus untuk hari ini terimakasih atas kerjasamanya Jongin-ssi Kyungso-ssi. dan kami harap untuk kedepannya kalian bisa lebih menaturalkan posisi kalian dalam berfoto agar terlihat segar dan natural." ucap sang produser. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan sang produser. "kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu berpamitan untuk berganti pakaian. "ehm... Kyungsoo. k-kau ada waktu malam ini? err... mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama. well, makan malam biasa saja. itupun jika kau bisa" Jongin meringis gugup melihat wajah datar Kyungsoo yang memperhatikannya saat ini. "maaf, aku ga bisa, lain waktu ya. maaf untuk sekali lagi Jongin" balas Kyungsoo lalu menunduk sedikit dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda tan tersebut dengan suara retakan hati yang menemaninya.

"Do Kyungsoo. berbeda sekali dari kebanyakan perempuan. jual mahal sekali huh, well.. jika itu mau mu mari kita jalankan pekerjaan kita dengan profesional. namun setelah itu aku akan mendapatkanmu."

.

.

TBC

hehehehehehehehehe ff baru hehehehehehehehejehe yamasa ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta rapihamatdannagitaslavina aduh aduh aduh. tapi beneran, ini bukan karna gue fans nya raffi ahmad ya tapi karna gue bilang lucu aja cerita cinta mereka gitu lo wkwkwkwkwkwk.

ksip, ditunggu reviewnya eap. ditunggu ditunggu!

WARN: HARAP TINGGALKAN JEJAK! 


	3. Chapter 3

"yak lakukan gerakan yang profesional ya" ucap pengarah gaya yang tengah memperhatikan gaya yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo lakukan.

hari ke2 Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukan kerja sama untuk photoshoot ini masih berlanjut hingga malam nanti. Kyungsoo yang memakai terusan selutut berwarna merah dengan beberapa garis hitam yang menghiasi ujungnya dan topi besar berwarna hitam tengah duduk dengan anggun di sebuah tiruan tempat tidur yang sedang menjadi set photo mereka saat ini. sedangkan Jongin berdiri disamping kasur dengan setelan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam formal juga jas hitam hitam yang disampir kan dipundaknya tengah bergaya maskulin. mereka terus berganti posisi dan gaya hingga photoshoot sesi pertama hari ini selesai dan mereka diharuskan untuk berganti pakaian kembali.

.

.

Different

.

.

"kyung-ah, kau mau memakai yang mana hitam atau merah maroon?" tanya manager Kyungsoo yang membawa dua buah gaun dengan warna berbeda. "aku sudah memakai warna merah tadi, warna hitam saja eonnie" balasnya.

managernya pun menganggukkan kepala dan menaruh gaun hitam dimeja dekat Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mengembalikan gaun. Kyungsoo menatap pantulan kacanya yang tengah dibubuhi makeup. ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponsel biru miliknya dimeja sebelah. terlihat lampu warna warni menghiasi ponselnya saat ini, menandakan bahwa ada pemberitahuan masuk.

dengan segera Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan membuka notifikasi. sebuah pesan diakun kakaotalknya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. ia membuka pesan itu dan membalasnua dengan cepat.

'iya eonnie... kau bisa datang kesini dan memberi kejutan pada Joonmyeon oppa sekarang. ia sepertinya sedang tidak sibuk' Send!

setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Kyungsoo pun mematikan ponselnya dan merileksasikan tubuhnya untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

baru saja ia ingin menutup matanya, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita manis dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasinya. wanita itu membawa sebuah paperbag dengan ikon restauran ternama diKorea. sepertinya wanita itu membawakan makanan untuk Kyungsoo.

"selamat siang nona Do... Kim Yixing here!" ucapnya ceria.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyuruh wanita tadi untuk duduk sebentar. "aduh yixing eonnie kau tak usah repot repot membawakanku makanan dari restauran mu. jadi tak enak hati aku huhuhu" kata Kyungsoo.

Yixing bangkit dan duduk disebalah Kyungsoo. "tak apa Kyung. hitung hitung sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kau mau membantuku memberi kejutan untuk suamiku hehehe" balasnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. lagi lagi pintu ruangan terbuka. bedanya ketika pintu terbuka kali ini menampakkan seorang wanita dengan sebuah map ditangannya. ya. wanita itu adalah Manager Lee.

"oh... ada yixing?! aigoo kau ini tak bilang bilang jika ingin datang, aku kan bisa bilang pada joonmyeon nantinya hehehe" ucap manager lee.

yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lugu. "tak usah, aku kesini untuk memberinya kejutan kok hehehe" balasnya.

"ara.. haha okeoke, ah! Kyungsoo, tolong tanda tangani berkas ini ya.."

"dimana?"

"yang ada namamu saja, yang tidak ya tak usah"

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah siap di set pemotretan. sebelumnya Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk membantu Yixing memberi kejutan untuk Joonmyeon. setelahnya ia langsung menuju ketempat pemotretan. dengan balutan gaun selutut berwarna hitam polos yang sederhana namun elegan, Kyungsoo berdiri tegap disamping Jongin yang mengenakan kaos hitam berkerah dan celana hitamnya. Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dan mereka tak memasang ekspresi wajah apa apa; selain wajah datar yang terkesan dingin namun berwibawa. rambut Kyungsoo yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan di kuncir setengah dan sedikit dikeriting, sedangkan rambut Jongin dibelah pinggir dan ditata agar terlihat elegan.

mereka terus melakukan gaya gaya yang diarahkan sang pengarah gaya dengan profesional. membuat sang fotografer tersenyum senang.

ngomong ngomong soal kedekatan Yixing dan Kyungsoo, sebenarnha mereka adalah sepasang senior junior saat di highschool dan perguruan tinggi. persahabatan mereka terbentuk ketika mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan di perpustakaan sewaktu jam istirahat dan hingga kini persahabatan merekapun masih terjalin dengan baik. mereka tidak hanya berdua, masih ada beberapa lagi yang menjadi sahabat mereka.

sesi kedua pemotretan pun selesai, Kyungsoo dan Jongin diharuskan -lagi- untuk mengganti pakaian mereka untuk sesi ketiga. sesi ketiga kali ini set yang dipakai seperti club malam yang khusus untuk kalangan atas. pakaian yang dikenakan mereka juga harus terlihat elegan dan mewah, oleh karena itu sang stylish memberikan pilihan pada mereka berdua untuk memakai pakaian bernuansa hitam emas atau abu abu merah darah. dan entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka berdua kompak memilih abu abu merah darah untuk nuansa sesi ketiga.

sang stylish awalnya kaget mendengar penuturan berbarengan dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo, namun ia segera menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali ke ruang pakaian untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan dipakai Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"err.. Kyung, kau-"

"apa?"

saat Jongin ingin berbicara, tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo menyauti ucapannya dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Jongin yang kaget hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya perlahan sebelum kembali kealam sadarnya lagi.

"ah tak apa, sudahlah kau kembali lagi saja ketempat asalmu" setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri menatap datar punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh.

"sial kau kira aku ini setan atau apa"

.

.

pemotretan sesi ketiga akan segera dimulai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang diberi pengarahan oleh fotografer tentang sudut sudut yang harus mereka tempati. Kyungsoo mengenakan baju berwarna merah darah dengan bahan yang ringan dan hotpants berbahan sama namun berwarna abuabu. rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah dibelakang, sedangkan Jongin mengenakan celana abu abu formal dan kemeja merah yang dua kancing teratas sengaja tidak dikancingkan. rambutnya diatur acak agar memperlihatkan sisi nakal seorang Kim Jongin.

setelah selesai diberi pengarahan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin dipersilakan untuk mengambil posisi di set. Kyungsoo duduk pada kursi meja bertender sambil memegang segelas bir. sedangkan Jongin tengaj memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari kursi sampingnya. gaya selanjutnya Jongin seperti tengah menggoda Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan lirikan datar andalannya namun sedikit lebih menggoda. hingga pada gaya terakhir Jongin diharuskan untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan sedikit melumatnya.

awal awalnya Kyungsoo menolak keras gaya tersebut. namun karena dia harus profesional Kyungsoo akhirnya menerima apa saja demi pekerjaannya. dan dengan berat hati pun ia melakukan gerakan sok membalas lumatan yang Jongin buat.

sialan mengapa harus ada gaya gaya seperti ini. akukan bukan model majalah playboy. batin Kyungsoo.

setelah beberapa kali terfoto, sang foto grafer pun menghentikan sesi ketiga kali ini dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar.

"bagus sekali akting anda berdua. terlihat seperti natural dikamera saya, saya salut. baiklah anda boleh istirahat sekarang" ucap sang potografer.

setelah mereka berjabat tangan lagi, Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan set foto dengan muka memerah malu sempurna.

sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Jongin berdiri mematung sambil sesekali meraba bibirnya yang habis mencium bibir plum Kyungsoo. "astaga aku menciumnya... yaTuhan..."

.

.

"aigoo.. Kyungsooku sudah besar ya? kau terlihat pas sekali ketika melakukan adegan kissing bersama Jongin awww"

Pluk

Manager Lee terkekeh geli ketika mendapatkan lemparan pulpen dari Kyungsoo yang tengah merengut marah sekaligus menahan mau.

"sial sial siaaaal! kenapa kau tak bilang jika aku ada adegan seperti itu! first kiss ku... astaga... huhuhu" mata Kyungsoo sudah mulai berkaca kaca. mukanya memerah menahan tangis dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. beruntung diruangan ini hanya ada managernya. dan jam istirahat untuk makan siang masih ada satu jam lagi.

"ya! ya! jangan nangis... ini demi karirmu.. toh yang diambil hanya first kiss mu, bukan keperawananmu kan"

"YAAA!"

"hAHAHAHAHAHA"

"jahat sekali kau huhuhuhu. ibuuu huhuhuhu"

"aigoo... kau cengeng sekali Kyungsoo. sudah sudah jangan nangis lagi, sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana jika kita makan sushi? aku traktir."

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisnya lalu mengusap tetesan air mata yang masih keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "call! ayo kita berangkat!" ucapnya ceria.

Manager Lee menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menoyor kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "dasar. kau ini harus menjaga berat badanmu. kau tak mau kehilangan job mu kan? sudahlah, ayo berangkat"

dan merekapun berangkat menuju restauran Jepang yang berjarak beberapa kilo dari sini. meninggalkan kesunyian yang terasa kembali didalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

malam hari pun tiba. Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan acara pemotretan mereka. diluar hujan mengguyur kota dengan deras dan tampa henti. petir mulai bersaut sautan. angin malam yang dingin pun bertambah dingin karna hujan yang mengguyur kota. Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Manager Lee di koridor.

namun ketika sampai di ujung koridor, Manager Lee memberhentikan langkahnya. "aduh! Kyungsoo-ya... maafkan aku... malam ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, aku ada acara makan malam bersama keluarga. kau pulang lah naik taksi ya? tak apa kan?" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "tak apa eonnie.. baiklah aku pulang ya" ucapnya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Manager Lee.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan sambil sesekali menyapa staff staff yang berpapasan dengannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu ramah pada semua orang, namun ia memiliki sifat cuek jika terhadap beberapa orang tertentu. seperti Jongin misalnya.

tak terasa Kyungsoo sudah sampai di lobby. ia berhenti ketika sudah berada diluar gedung. sambil merapatkan mantel biru tuanya, Kyungsoo meraib ponselnya untuk menelpon taksi. baru saja ia mengetik nomor perusahaan taksi, sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap keluaran terbaru berhenti dihadapannya. mobil itu membunyikan duakali klakson mobil. dari dalam mobil, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

baru saja Kyungsoo ingin melangkah menjauh, Jongin sudah keburu keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar masuk kedalam mobilnya. entah motif apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat ini, tapi Kyungsoo merasa seperti akan dirinya seperti diculik.

"Ya! apa maksudmu memaksaku masuk kedalam mobilmu huh?!" tanya Kyungsoo sengit.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar Kyungsoo yang marah kepadanya. "aku tak tahu, tapi mana ada sih pria yang tega melihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri kedinginan didepan pintu masuk dengan memegang ponsel untuk menelpon taksi. ugh, aku benar bukan?" balasnya.

Kyungsoo berdecih tak suka. "cih, rayuanmu tak mempan untukku. Kim Jongin" kata Kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin menjalankan mobilnya lalu terkekeh kembali. "oh ayolah Kyungsoo, kita ini rekan kerja. memang tak boleh ya jika sesama rekan kerja ingin berteman?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. "tapi kan kau bisa melakukan cara yang lebih halus. ini lebih seperti motif penculikan" balas Kyungsoo.

"habis jika aku ingin menggunakan cara halus kau selalu menolak dengan dingin. jadi kuputuskan saja dengan cara ini. dan wala! berhasil bukan?"

"caramu benar benar licik. mr. Kim"

"terimakasih atas pujiannya ms. Do"

Kyungsoo memilih diam dan tak membalas ucapan Jongin. mereka berdua tengah bergelut dengan benak mereka masing masing. atmosfir didalam mobil pun berubah menjadi datar. sepotong ingatan tentang kejadian ketika pemotretan sesi ketiga menghampiri benak mereka. membuat wajah mereka sedikit memerah malu.

Jongin yang tidak suka dengan atmosfir seperti ini memutuskan untuk berdeham. "ehm... err, kau sudah makan malam belum?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tak membalas pertanyaan Jongin.

"well, sepertinya belum. kalau begitu mari kita makan malam. akan ku ajak kau kesebuah tempat makan paling enak; menurutku. dan tentu saja aku traktir" ucap Jongin lagi.

"terserah" balas Kyungsoo.

"baiklah. ayo" ucap Jongin. ia menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya menembus jalanan yang tengah dilanda hujan lebat ini. tanpa disadari Jongin, Kyunsoo sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat seberapa semangatnya Jongin malam ini.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

epep nya apdeeeet yeeee. huhuhuhu sebenernya sedih, ini yang review sedikit soalnya TT u,u. ya tapi chapter ini sih diharapkan kalian mereview ff ini ya...

kalo ada yg mau tanya tanya ttg ff ini bisa follow twitter w .springboynyet bbm 749E9A97.

oya, kemaren yang nanya. ini ff beneran terinspirasi dari kisah nya nagita sama raffi? iya beneran suer deh gabohong wkwkwkek. saya sih ya buat ff ini yang terinspirasi dari kisah mereka bukan karna ngefans atau apa wkwkwk cuma lg pengen aja gitu. dan berhubung ff infinitely yours lagi hiatus dan mungkin bulan januari nanti baru lanjut lagi, ff ini mungkin bisa jadi penggantinya untuk sementara/?

dan maafkan karna typo judul kemaren wkwkwk demi deh ganyadar kalo itu judul typo begitu. malu bat sumpah beneran huhuhu. dan yaa maafkan karena ketidak rapihan tulisan diff ini. saya buat ffini dihp jdi kurang rapih seperti yg diharapkan. tolong maklumi ya, tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin ko. dan terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah mereview ff ini hehehehe. ditunggu kritik dan saran nya lagi yaaw :3.

sipsip. review yaaa ditunggu loh :3 .

.

Springboynyet~ 


	4. Chapter 4

"nah... sudah sampai. ayo turun" ucap Jongin. pria itu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang perilaku Jongin -sok- datar.

Kyungsoo merapatkan mantelnya ketika merasakan angin malam berhembus. untung saja hujan sudah reda, kalau tidak angin akan lebih kencang dari ini. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar mengajak wanita cantik itu masuk kedalam restauran. "ayo masuk, Kyung. jika kau tak ingin mati membeku sih" ucapnya.

.

.  
Different .

.

Kyungsoo berdecih lalu berjalan mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan lebih dulu didepannya. Pintu masuk terbuka. hawa hangat dan harum dari kayu jati yang berasal dari furnitur didalam membuat tubuh Kyungsoo yang menggigil mulai sedikit melemas dan hangat. Jongin mengatakan pada pelayan jika ia butuh tempat untuk 2 orang yang dekat dengan penghangat ruangan. maka dari itu seorang pelayan pria membawa mereka kesudut restauran dekat dengan jendela besar yang langsung menghadap kejalanan dan dekat pula dengan penghangat ruangan.

setelah Kyunhsoo dan Jongin memposisikan diri mereka berhadapan pada meja tersebut, pelayan itu memberikan dua buah list menu yang ada pada restauran ini. Kyungsoo membolak balik list menu itu, dan pilihannya jatuh pada lasagna yang ada pada pojok list menu. entahlah, tapi feeling Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa lasagna yang akan menemaninya makan malam sekarang. Jongin memesan macaroni yang diberi saus keju susu yang benar benar keju namun tidak membuat mual dan potongan ayam, jamur dan tomat. terlihat seperti macaroni biasa, namun rasanya sangat berbeda. Kyungsoo tak tahu namanya tapi ia yakin bahwa menu itu adalah andalan direstauran ini.

Jongin terlihat membolak balik list menu pada bagian minuman. "kau minum apa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya bingung. "err... aku samakan saja denganmu"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari list menu. "o-oh baiklah..." ucapnya.

"dua lemon tea hangat ya" ucapnya lagi pada pelayan.

pelayan itu telah menuliskan menu pilihan mereka berdua. setelah mengulangi pesanan, ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk memberikan pesanan tersebut. suasana direstauran ini sebenarnya hangat. namun entah mengapa suasana canggung menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang risih dengan keadaan memilih untuk menyibukan dirinya dengan ponsel kesayangannya. berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. ia memutuskan untuk membuka akun instagramnnya, melihat banyak sekali notif yang masuk ia membukanya satu persatu.

*pict*

160820 Photoshoot Do Kyungsoo ( Ddosyo) and Kim Jongin ( Jongin_94) #Black

sebuah foto yang menandai dirinya diinstagram menarik perhatiannya. difoto itu terlihat Kyungsoo yang mengenakan sweater hitam dengan kemeja putih didalamnya dan rok merah bergaris garis hitam tengah dipeluk Jongin dari belakang yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Kyungsoo menghadap kearah kamera dengan wajah datarnya yang.. err- menggoda?

Kyungsoo tahu sekali, foto itu dilakukannya pada pemotretan hari ini sesi ke 4. Kyungsoo akui Jongin memang tampan pada foto tersebut. apalagi dengan pakaian seperti itu dan rambutnya yang ditata rapih. mencerminkan seorang Kim Jongin yanh jauh dari kata Playboy. dan ia juga cukup senang saat mengetahui bahwa mukanya cukup baik jika dilihat lihat.

"memperhatikan wajahku, nona Do?"

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Jongin tengah terkekeh geli sambil menunjuk nujuk ponsel yang tengah Kyunhsoo genggam saat ini. "dalam mimpimu, Kim!" ucapnya.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika tidak sedang memperhatikan wajahku pada foto itu hmm?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan untuk saat ini. namun ia berusaha menutupi dengan sebaik mungkin. "kau tak perlu tahu. yang jelas aku bukan sedang memperhatikan wajahmu dalam foto ini" balasnya.

Jongin makin terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. yang ditertawakan pun hanya mendengus sebal dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Kyungsoo mengscroll komentar komentar pada foto itu. pada komentar atas orang orang lebih cenderung mengomentari penampilan mereka berdua dan ekspresi mereka. namun sat dipertengahan komentar komentar mereka mulai membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat secara perlahan.

'aigoo. Kyungsoo eonnie dan Jongin oppa serasi sekali dengan posisi begitu. bagaimana jika mereka real saja, kkkk~'

'yatuhan Kyungsoo nunna cantik sekali! Jongin hyung juga sangat tampan uugh aku jadi iri pada kalian yang terlihat sangat cocok'

'apa hubungan kalian? jika kalian tak punya hubungan apa apa.. cepatlah berhubungan! kalian harus menjalin suatu hubungan spesial kalian cocok sekali! aaarghhhh'

'demi tuhan! kalian seperti sepasang kekasih!'

dan komentar terakhir yang Kyungsoo baca membuat wajahnya sedikit merona merah. ia memutuskan untuk mengclose aplikasi itu dan mematikan ponselnya. beberapa menit kemudian pun pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi.

.

.

Makan malam selesai, Jongin sudah mengantarkan Kyunysoo pulang keapartementnya. saat ini Jongin tengah menatap langit langitnya yang gelap. sesekali tersenyum membayangkan moment spesialnya tadi bersama Kyungsoo.

pikirannya melayang ketika pemotretan ketika mereka harus berciuman ala orang mabuk. Jongin tertawa sekeras kerasnnys mengingat ucapan sang penata gaya 'kalian harus berciuman seperti orang mabuk dan stres ah bukan bukan! pokonya mabuk ya mabuk mabuk mabuk'. lucu sekali bahkan sang penata gaya yang 'katanya' sangat profesional itu sangat sulit untuk mengatakan berciuman dengan sangat panas dan err nafsu?. mungkin ya.

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, besok jadwal pemotretan kosong karena photografer mereka sedang ada urusan di Busan sana. ia memutuskan besok adalah hari bersantai dirumah alias hari hibernasi. Jongin masih tidak bisa tidur, ia masih saja tersenyum senyun sendiri mengingat hal yang dilakukannya dengan Kyungsoo hari ini.

bahkan Jongin tengah memikirkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah cha eunsang dan Jongin adalah Kim tan. well, pemikiran seorang Kim Jongin saat ini venar benar penuh dengan sinetron semacam itu. yah... dasar.

.

.

Pagi tiba, Kyungsoo tengah memanggang roti gandum miliknya sambil menuangkan susu putih kesukaannya. hari ini ia berniat untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan bahan makanan yang habis. beruntungnya hari ini libur, ia bisa beristirahat dan melakukan semua hal yang ia mau sepuasnya.

roti gandum miliknya sudah matang, dengan anggun Kyungsoo mengambil sebotol nutella dan mengoleskannya. setelahnya ia memakan roti itu sambil sesekali menyeruput susu putih miliknya. ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, Kyungsoo bangkit dan memasukkan semua bekas bekas makannya kedalam mesin pencuci piring. ia melangkah kedalam kamarnya dan bersiap siap mandi untuk pergi hari ini.

dua puluh lima menit terlewat, Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi dengan dress berwarna baby blue membalut tubuh rampingnya. ia menyisir rambutnya dan meroll poni nya agar terlihat rapih. merasa rambutnya sudah terlalu panjang, ia berniat menuju salon setelah ke supermarker untuk memangkas rambut bawahnya yang kepanjangan.

Kyungsoo mengambil tas hitamnya dan ponsel miliknya. berjalan keluar dan kamar dan duduk diruang tamu sebentar. ia memesan sebuah taksi yang katanya sebentar lagi akan datang, dengan segera Kyungsoo pun keluar dari apartement nya dan berjalan ke lobby untuk menunggu taksi.

.

.

"sial! yang benar saja Minseok noona tega membiarkan adiknya berbelanja keperluan rumah. padahal kan aku tidak tinggal disana huh" gerutu Jongin.

saat ini Jongin tengah melajukan mobilnya menuju supermarket untuk berbelanja keperluan rumah kakaknya yang sudah bersuami. mood nya benar benar turun saat ini. hibernasinya terg anggu, liburannya terganggu, semua nya serba terganggu karena kakak cantiknya itu.

saat lampu merah, Jongin memutuskan membuka akun twitternya. ia melihat mention mention dari fans juga fanbase atas nama dirinya yang tampan. oke, coret saja kata tampan itu.

saat ia mengscroll mentionnya, sebuah user dengan username yang cukup menarik perhatiannya karena username tersebut adalah gabungan dari namanya dan nama partnernya saat ini.

KaiSoofficial: [!] Do kyungsoo sedang berbelanja di supermarket hari ini. ia baru saja sampai dan seorang penggemar mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

*pict*

57second ago

membaca kata supermarket, Jongin mengingat bahwa tujuannya hari ini adalah supermarket juga. dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu ia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju supermarket. untuk membeli keperluan sang kakak

... dan untuk bertemu Kyungsoo juga tentunya.

.

.  
.

"Kyungsoo eonnie... boleh tidak aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"

"ah iya.. boleh, dimana?"

"disini saja"

"oke.."

"kamsahamnida.. semoga kau sukes terus yaa! semangat!"

"hahaha iya.. terimakasih juga.."

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan sambil mendorong trolly miliknya. ia mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan ringan yang cocok untuknya yang tengah mendalami bidang modelling. Kyungsoo berjalan lagi menuju rak rak makanan instan. ia mengambil dua bungkus ramen instan untuk berjaga jaga kalau ia sedang malas makan. saat ia ingin memasukkan dua bungkus ramen kedalam trollynya, sebuah tangan kekar menarik kembali bungkus ramen itu dan meletakkannya kembali di rak semula.

"kau ini model.. tidak seharusnya kau makan makanan seperti ini. tidak baik. ayo kita ke tempat yang lebih sehat" ucapnya.

"atas dasar apa kau melarangku memakan ramen huh?!" tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"karena aku juga seorang model. dan seorang model tidak boleh memakan sembarang makanan apalagi seperti ramen itu"

Kyungsoo melirik kearah keranjang yang pria itu bawa. ia tersenyun sinis kepada pria itu sambil menunjuk keranjang yang bertengger ditangannya. "lalu maksudmu apa melarangku membeli ramen tapi didalam keranjangmu ada banyak sekali makanan instan huh?! dasar Kim Jongin" katanya

sambil tertawa pelan Jongin menjawab "ini bukan untukku, ini untuk kakak ku"

Skak Mat!

Kyungsoo diam membatu, habis sudah kata kata yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk melawan Jongin. sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari sialnya karena seorang Kim Jongin.

"oh ayolah Kyung, kenapa kau diam membatu seperti itu? kehabisan kata kata? aku baru tahu perempuan jutek judes dingin cuek yang selalu bisa memojokkan orang orang ini kehabisan kata kata. hah ternyata mereka semua salah menduga, perempuan dihadapanku adalah perempuan yang tidak bisa berkata kata jika melawan seorang Kim-"

Brak!

dan sebuah cup ramen melayang mengenai dahi mulus Jongin.

"sialan kau sialaaan!"

sang pelaku, atau Kyungsoo tengah melempari Jongin menggunakan cup ramen yang berada dibelakangnya secara membabi buta. bagus lorong tempat makanan instan ini cukup sepi ia bisa leluasa melempari Jongin saat ini.

"Ya! Ya ! YYAAAA! aduh! sakit! sudah sudah! yayaya aku mengaku salah- aduh! Do Kyungsoo sudah cukuuuuuuup!"

dan Kyungsoo pun berhenti melempari Jongin dengan cup ramen itu.

.

.

acara 'mari kita melempari Jongin dengan cup ramen' pun selesai. Kyungsoo tengah berjalan sambil mendorong trolly nya di lorong bagian bumbu bumbu masakan. disebelahnya ada Jongin yang membawa keranjang belanja yang katanya untuk kakak nya itu. dahi Jongin tertempel sebuah plester kecil untuk menutupi luka yang Kyungsoo buat tadi.

Kyungsoo sempat kaget dan langsung panik ketika melihat dahi Jongin sedikit memar dan merah. untung saja ditas yang dibawanya, Kyungsoo selalu menyimpan plester untuk keadaan darurat.

ditengah perjalanan, Kyungsoo berhenti mendorong trolly miliknya. ia menoleh kearah Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "apa... apa masih sakit, Jongin?" tanya nya.

Jongin terdiam sebentar sebelum terkekeh. ia mengelus dahinya yang tertempel pelester pelan. "lumayan, tapi sekarang sudah mendingan kok ehehe." katanya

"hhh... geure, kau sudah selesai berbelanja?"

"aku sih sudah, tinggal menunggu dirimu saja, Kyung"

dan dengan 8buah kata itu saja Kyungsoo bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang aneh menjalar dihatinya. tubuhnya sedikit menegang namun ia dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik.

"a-ah... aku sudah selesai juga, sebaiknya kita harus segera ke kasir untuk membayar" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendahului Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa ditinggal hanya dapat terkekeh geli melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

.

.

"setelah ini kau mau kemana Kyung?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka sudah selesai membayar seluruh belanjaan mereka.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. sesaat kemudian ia menunjuk rambutnya memberi kode kepada Jongin. "apa? rambut?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal pada Jongin yang tidak mengerti. "aku ingin kesalon bodoh!" ucapnya

"aa.. salon. mau kuantar? kelihatannya kau tidak bawa mobil kan?" kata Jongin. pria itu memasukkan belanjaannya kedalam trolly Kyungso yang juga berisi belanjaannya. enak sekali kau Kim Jongin. dasar.

"kalau aku menolak?"

"kau akan ku perkosa disini juga"

"sialan kau. baiklah aku terima tawaranmu"

"haha. kalau begitu kajja! kita kemobil"

.

.

Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama salon yang akan ditujunya pada Jongin. mereka sudah selesai berbelanja sejak tadi. barang belanja milik mereka Jongin letakkan di jok belakang mobil. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ngangguk saja apa yang Jongin katakan, toh dia mendapatkannya dengan gratis ini.

"heh, kau sudah punya pacar belom?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang disebelahnya menyerngit heran. "apa urusanmu?" balasnya.

"akukan hanya ingin tahu. tak boleh ya?"

"ya"

"ck. kenapasih, kau ini selalu dingin kepadaku. selalu bertindak seolah olah aku ini musuhmu. selalu menganggapku parasit. kau benci padaku? aku salah apa eh?"

"kita teman Kyung! sesama teman harus saling berbagi cerita. berbaik hatilah padaku Kyung. cairkanlah es dalam dirimu untuk ku sedikit. kau tak tau ya? aku ini frustasi sendiri menghadapi tingkah sok dinginmu. ck kau berbeda sekali dari wanita-wanita kenalan ku yang-"

"aku tidak semurah wanita wanita yang ada disekitarmu. asal kau tahu Jongin, walau kita teman kau tak berhak mengetahui semua tentangku. kita hanya teman dan tidak lebih." Kyungsoo menarik napas nya dalam setelah menimpali ocehan Jongin yang tak masuk akal dan sangat menyebalkan itu.

"oke oke kuterima jika kau berbeda dengan mereka! tapi bisakah kau berubah lebih baik padaku yang tampan ini Kyung? aku kurang tam-"

"lebih baik kau diam tuan Kim atau kurobek bibirmu itu. air liur mu sudah berterbangan kemana mana sejak tadi."

"ck sial."

dan yah, mereka kembali diam selama perjalan menuju salon langganan Kyungsoo. hanya lantunan musik yang memenuhi mobil dan beberapa kali tarikan napas dari keduanya. Jongin yang kesal sesekali mencuri lirikan kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan gerak gerik Jongin yang cukup mencurigakan.

Jongin yang frustasi mengacak rambutnya sambil sesekali berdecak, berharap Kyungsoo akan menimpali kegiatannya yang absurd ini dengan umpatan umpatan khasnya. namun apa yang ia harapkan sepertinya harus dikubur dalam dalam, Kyungsoo hanya beberapa kali mendelik dengan jengah kearah Jongin.

musik dimobil berhenti. Jongin berinisiatip untuk mengajak berbicara Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam menatap lurus kearah depan sambil menggenggam ponselnya.

"Kyung-"Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo untuk memastikan wanita ity memperhatikannya atau tidak.

ketika ia menoleh, Kyungsoo tengah mengutak ngatik ponselnya dengan earphone pink dan beberapa kristal kecil menghiasi sudut sudut earphone itu bertengger manis ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak menikmati lagu yang tengah diputarnya sambil sesekali mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya. sedangkan Jongin, ia tengah menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena Kyungsoo.

wanita yang sangat berbeda dari wanita wanita lainnya. wanita yang membuatnya tertarik dengan perasaan antusias yang menggebu gebu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

masih pendek kah untuk chap ini? kalau ya janji deh chap depan bakal dipanjangin lagi tapi gapanjang banget biar penasaran. gggg

ehehehehehehhe makasih bgt ya buat yang mau ngereview ff ini dengan sepenuh hati. fafa mohon banget bagi setiap yang baca harap ninggalin jejak gitu ya walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata tapi itu udh berhatga banget buat w uhuhu.

maaf gabisa sebutin 1-1 yang ngereview yaaap.

udah segitu dulu lah author cornernya wkwkwkwkwkwk. sudah ya ditunggi reviewnya dichapter ini dadaaaaaaaaaah

RIPIU RIPIUUUUUUU~~~

.

.

springboynyet 


End file.
